


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murata, Yozak's almost sure, knows more than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Things in Heaven and Earth

  
**More Things in Heaven and Earth**   
  
_  
There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.  
"Hamlet" William Shakespeare   
_

 

“... Murata Ken, friends with Shibuya. And I'm also the the Great Sage's reincarnation.” the other kid answers when Yozak questions who he is, and Yozak can't help but snort. The kid is smiling as he says this, looking more worried by T-Zhou still growling at him than the situation they're in.

“There hasn't been a sage since–”

“Since the 18th Maou, Derek von Krehnikov, when the Sage was murdered.” The boy wrinkles his nose, black eyes still managing to be merry despite the situation. “Yeah... I kinda thought it was time to move on to greener lands, so to speak. Though I made sure for my next lives that my plans to... ah, move on forward didn't involve poisoning. It has had to be one of my _least_ favorite deaths up to now.”

“Really?” Yozak shifts. He's almost managed to undo his ropes, even if, who'd guess, the guys here really know how to tie knots. Not as good as he, of course, but good enough that it's actually taking him time to twist his wrists just right. “And where did you decided to be reborn?”

“Kansas!” The so-called-sage grins and Yozak decides right then that even if the kid isn't really the Great Sage, he's kind of alright. He's been around way too many stuck up people, so getting someone around who likes to grin when they're neck deep into shit is a nice enough change. Once he decides he can trust him, it'll be better. “And I could make around three hundred fifty two jokes about that, but you wouldn't get any of them.”

“Damn shame.” Yozak snickers at that, the ropes finally loose enough for him to get free. He rubs at his sore wrists a moment before he turns towards the kid, raising an eyebrow at him. “So, Highness. Need a hand over there?”

He's sure Murata hears his sarcasm, especially since he didn't even try to mask it. Even if he approves of the kid's sense of humor in the sole fact that he actually _has_ one, it's still too soon for him to trust him and he is neither sir von Voltaire nor sir von Kleist (nor the captain) to just fall over a pair of pretty black eyes.

So Yozak isn't that surprised when instead of taking offense or trying to convince him of being the sage, Murata's grin widdens as he turns over, offering his back to him, cheerfully apologizing for being a bother.

**

Yozak doesn't move from where he is when he hears Murata coming closer, and he doesn't even sit down from where he's sprawling after having spent most of the night cleaning up and working. Now it's his time to get some rest.

Now, if he had a smoke, a drink, and his captain not missing in action, everything would be alright.

“Highness,” he says when the boy sits down by his side, still unmoving, hands crossed behind his head.

“Now you believe me?” He hears Murata smile and that's enough for him to decide that he really isn't going to be ordered to do anything just yet and he can continue being 'irrespective' so he does.

He shrugs and feels his lips twitching a little into a smile despite himself. “Mmm. Just a little.”

“Oh? Guess I'll have to do better myself.”

“Guess so, Highness.” Yozak drawls, ready not to say anything else for a while, focusing just on the sound of the sea, remembering almost a lifetime ago when Dan Hiri and his son brought them to the shore so they could take them to his promised land.

Murata's voice is softer when he speaks again and his words make Yozak open his eyes.

“If sir Conrad Weller is anything like the Weller I knew, he might have ended in a very tight situation, but he'll be alright.”

He stays quiet for a moment. The teen's looking at the darkened ocean and Yozak can't quite see his eyes. He frowns a little, because all of his senses tell him that there's more to his words than what Murata is saying. He knows about truths and he knows about lies and he knows everything that's in between them. It's something, he has joked for what seems forever, that comes with the job. Only that he really means it this time. There's not only black, white and gray for lies, there's a whole gamma of truths and lies and this one is a sort of pale blue, like the horizon after a storm.

Murata, he's almost sure, knows more than he's letting on. Yozak pushes himself of the ground with his forearms to look at the teen at his side, frowning a little. Murata returns his look and gives him a smile.

He isn't being completely honest, but damn if there's not some truth in his words. Yozak grins, perhaps more than he should, considering the circumstances. This, he thinks, has just gotten a hell more interesting than before. It's not as if he has any sort of proof to back up his hunch, but he'd be willing to bet half of his good shoes about it.

“Eh. You might be right, Highness.” He concedes before he drops to the floor again, closing his eyes.

He'll just have to keep his eyes on the Sage from now on to try and figure what he's hiding behind that smile. He's quite good at that.


End file.
